Terra's Journey
by Lasinad
Summary: Kefka's dead. The day after, however, Terra gets an idea of the espers...what could it be? ESPER CAVE to return.
1. Farewell to Comrades

Terra's Journey

Lasinad

__

Disclaimer: Square, (at least, square 1993) owns Final Fantasy 3/6. Not me. This is a non-profit type Fanfic. Terra tries to find a way to contact Maduin, her father, and starts a quest to bring espers back to the planet.

Terra woke up on the following day. The nightmare had ended, Kefka was defeated. She thought of going back to Mobliz, to continue taking care of the children without parents, but then her father's final words caught her mind again.

"If you wish to continue living in this world, you must have a strong attachment to something here…"

"Father," Terra thought to herself. "What if you have something to live here for?"

The thought bugged her through breakfast. Locke looked at her, wondering what she was contemplating.

"Hey, Terra…what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, Locke," she spoke absent mindedly. "I was just wondering, if an esper were to live in this world, it would have no power, but live like a mortal, right?"

"…I'll stay out of this one," Shadow spoke from a corner, turned to the airship's bar and sat silently.

"Well, I don't know too much, but my ancestors were espers, and I'm still here," Strago said with a bit of sympathy in voice.

"Perhaps then, it is possible to enable a full esper a mortal life. Is that what you're asking, Terra?" wondered Celes.

"Kinda. But what happens if what I ask is impossible?"

"Impossible is a word of fools, cowards and the hopeless, which thou are not," Cyan confided.

"…Then I shall search for a way to revive my father."

"Need any help?" asked a slightly over-worried King Edgar.

"Brother, you should know by now! Even without magic, she's the strongest of our group…next to me."

"Nonsense! I be the strongest, and Terra next!"

"Wanna Bet?!"

"Enguarde!"

Cyan and Sabin go at it.

"No, I wish to go alone. Thanks for your guys' help offer, but I need someone to take care of the kids in Mobliz. Celes, Locke, can I ask you two to do me this favor?

"No problem, Terra," said Celes.

"But what about me, Kupo?" Mog asked hopefully.

"You need to take care of Umaro Yeti," said Relm, painting a picture of the recently deceased Kefka.

Sabin bum rushes Cyan

Cyan Quadra Slices Sabin

Interceptor bites both

Gogo mocks the scene

"We'll miss you…try to get back in one piece," Locke told her. "I only promised to protect you until your memory got back, but I wish you'd allow at least one of us to go with you."

"I'll be fine. Maybe I'll take Setzer with me…I might need the airship…"

"That's a gamble I'm willing to provide!" Setzer perked up.

"However, he will not journey off this airship once it lands," Terra finished

Setzer snaps fingers

"So I guess it's decided…I don't care what the rest of you do, but I'm going to test my strength at the Colosseum."

Shadow picks up Interceptor, tosses a Smoke Bomb and vanishes.

"Alright, passengers, and fellow journey companion…First stop, Mobliz, followed by Jidoor, and finally Figaro Castle."

Terra hugs Celes, then Locke

"Be safe…Though we have defeated Kefka, some of the monsters he created may roam the world," Locke spoke. "Just a warning from a seasoned Treasure Hunter."

All but Locke and Terra cough "Thief!"

Terra says final goodbyes and the airship finishes dropping off the characters that won't likely appear in the rest of the fanfic.

"So…Where shall we start looking for those creatures?" Setzer asked in a casual voice.

"…I don't know. But we have to start somewhere."

"Well…Rumor has it that there's a mysterious island that emerged from the sea east of the Ruins of Kefka's Tower…Wanna try there?"

"What do you know of this island?"

"Nothing really, but it's the only place that hasn't existed before, so we should start there anyways."

"Alright, then. Onward to Element Isle."

"That's what you're going to call it?" Setzer questioned

"Until the author comes up with a better name for it, yes."

__

And so begins the endless erm tireless journey of Terra. What will she find on the Element Isle? Will I come up with a better name for it? Is a cliffhanger really needed in an adventure/comedy fic? That, my friends, I do not know.


	2. New Companions

__

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 3/6 is still not mine. I'm working on it as you read this. However, Kelos is mine. I made him up. Don't get any ideas based on his name, because he, in turn, is a parody.

*As Terra and Setzer land on the Elemental Isle, there is an earthquake.*

Setzer: (Imitating an airline pilot) Err…we're experiencing some turbulence.

Terra: (Whaps Setzer) Learn the difference between an earthquake and turbulence.

Setzer: (Rubbing head where hit) Damn, you hit like Sabin…only harder!

Terra: (Sees someone ahead) Who's that?

Setzer: (Smirking) Looks like a resident.

Terra: (Whaps Setzer again) Don't mean to be rude in this fanfic, but my commonly mild personality might be amplified this chapter. Anyway, Sir, who might you be?

Man: I am merely a fighter…who asks?

Terra: Terra Branford, Half-Human, Half-Searching.

Man: Searching…sounds like a new race…wonder if they came from Kefka's Ruins…(shrugs)

Setzer: You still haven't identified yourself…

Man: Oh, I'm sorry…I am Kelos. Kelos Coan Feix.

Setzer: Kellogs Corn Flakes? (Nudge Terra, whisper) Looks like you're not the only 'new species.'

Kelos: No, you dimwit, Kelos Coan Feix. I am a fighter, and the only resident of this island.

Terra: So, you're the one who lives on the Elemental Isle. Have you seen any unique looking creatures near here by any chance?

Kelos: Yeah…You two look unique. However, if you are talking about the ancients, I've seen a couple of statues of them. They're deep within the caves of this island. And…DON'T NAME PLACES YOU'VE NOT VISITED BEFORE WITHOUT CONSULTING IT'S RESIDENTS BEFOREHAND!!!

Setzer: Tell that to the narrator…

Terra: Shut up, Setzer. The Narrator is only running out of names because that's his only weakness…names. For example, look at Kelos. Who in their right mind would name anyone such a thing?

Kelos: I like my name.

Terra: Stay out of this!

Setzer: However…I was badly named too, so you gotta give Narry a break…

(Rumble from above sounds like a deep voice clearing throat): If you don't mind, continue the quest…

Terra: (To Setzer, accusingly)Hey, I thought I told you to to stay on the airship!

Setzer: But what about your safty?

Kelos: I'm pretty strong…

Setzer&Terra: Shut up!

Kelos: Damn…

Terra: Alright, now we need to continue. Setzer, back to the ship NOW!

Setzer: Fine. (sob, flee)

Kelos: You seem cruel.

Terra: Blame the narrator. But I hear it's only this chapter anyways.

Kelos: So, you'll likely lighten up in next chapter?

Terra: Probably. Now what was your job again?

Kelos: Lemme see…(Shuffling cards)…Investment banker, no…Gourmet Chef, no…AHA! I'm a Wandering Fighter. I hope to support your mission to find the espers

Terra: What espers?

Kelos: (mutter) read too far into script, will be exposed for sure…(louder) My alternate occupation is a mind reader.

Terra: Oh, ok.

Kelos: Now, since we wasted this chapter with petty nonsense, should we start on the foot journey, or wait until next chapter?

Terra: Would you rather we start with me being rude, or back to my regular semi-polite, quiet, shy self whom barely found out how to love a few weeks ago?

Kelos: Good point…We shall begin in next chapter.

__

And so the foot journey begins…

Terra&Kelos: NOT YET!!

__

In our next chapter.

Terra: That's better.

__

Where Terra's back to the regular, semi-polite, quiet, shy self whom barely found out how to love a few weeks ago.

Kelos: Déjà vu…

__

Will the espers be on this island? What does Kelos call this place anyways? How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?

Find out in Part 3 of Terra's Journey!


	3. Island's true name and some of it's chal...

__

Disclaimer: Success! I've finally made a decent attempt to get Terra back into character…whatever that might be is beyond me. However, Kelos, being my creation, will have a random characterization. Sometimes he'll blab on and on, other times he'll be extremely quiet. Most times, however, he won't be on the battle screen. Go figure. An all powerful mind reading wandering traveler whom is the only resident on an island not yet named who doesn't go onto the fight screen until Terra allows him to. I mean, come on…

****

Last time, on Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta and Goku kill Majin Buu's mind. While they are doing this, however, Terra Branford of Final Fantasy 3/6 has gained a new companion and ditched the rest of them. But trouble brews in the depths of the unknown island…a trouble called WOOD CHUCK!!! Will the heros of the final fantasy world be able to survive this new terror? Find out on Dra--Terra's Journey!

Kelos: (Stare in sky) What the hell was that?!

Terra: (innocently) Narrator's catching the people watching up on the quest.

Kelos: Ah…('Maybe I shouldn't have skipped the narrator lines in the script') Perhaps I should tell you what I call this island then. (Clear throat.) This is the Neutral Island of Norse Name's Yoyo.

Terra: Ninny?

Kelos: Exactly.

Terra: Um…the island's name is Ninny?

Kelos: Neutral Island of Norse Name's Yoyo. It's written in texts deep within the caverns.

Terra: I've been meaning to ask; You said Ancients live here, and you also say you're the only resident. How is that so?

Kelos: I…Look, a racoon!

Terra: Huh?!

Kelos: (Scamper to a fixed background) Hurry, stand here!

Terra: Ok. Let me see how strong he is.

Kelos: Should I help?

Terra: Yeah, go ahead.

Kelos: Alright! (rolls a set of dice) One-die-four…for…one-die-twenty damage…

Terra: (raises an eyebrow) Um?

Kelos: Got it! I attack the racoon 3 times for 14 damage each, or once for 42 damage.

Terra: (shakes head) I'd better handle the attacking for a while…until you come up with better results.

Kelos: (enthusiastic 'whew, got out of that one') (feigning sadness) I'm sorry I can't support much from my end…

Terra: No worry. (Strike, 9999 damage dealt, victory pose and music come on, experience shows for Terra)

Kelos: Alright…how much experience do I get out of this…one-die-six…5 exp! I'll level in no time now!

Terra: …hm. I got somewhere around 154 exp for that one. Are your dice broken?

Kelos: Broken? These things? I've got all 8 kinds of dice! Why do you question my methods?!

Terra: Why don't you just share the same exp that I got?

Kelos: (Estatic 'Leeching can be so fun…') (hesitantly) if you wish…(experience shows for Kelos.)

*Kelos has gained a level!* *Kelos has gained a level* *Kelos has gained a level* *Kelos is cheating and can actually strike harder than he pretended to*

Kelos: ('daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu annouuuuuuuuuuuuuuncemennnnntsssssssss') Well, I guess I don't know my own strength. (he puts dice away and starts using fists.)

Terra: …(Looks forlorn) I guess I'm being a slave again…

Kelos: No, no no no no no no no no! I'm sorry, didn't mean to leech or make you do all the work. From now on, I'll do all the fighting.

Terra: (still forlorn) now I'm being told what to do. What more can I be?

Kelos: …How about you do what you wish to do?

Terra: (Forlorn even yet) now? Now I'm free to do my bidding…what shall I do?

Kelos: (mutter) I hate when girls do this…

Terra: ('wow, Celes was right. It works.') How about we continue?

Kelos: I'm up for that. From here, we enter the Cave of Ravenous American Pirates.

Terra: Crap.

Kelos: Yes, it is difficult from here.

Terra: Ok. Where's the entrance?

Kelos: Um…Behind that boss battle.

Terra: Boss battle?

Kelos: Yeah. We get to fight Wood Chuck in this chapter.

Wood Chuck: (Out of nowhere) I am the evil WOOD CHUCK!! I am here to chuck all the wood you provide!

Terra: I've seen a treasure chest somewhere before with the same method…

Wood Chuck: Treasure Chest?! Poppycock! The only chest that will be treasured is the wooden kind!

Kelos: Hey, I remember something like this too…just before you landed in the strange plastic flying device--

Terra: Setzer's girlfriend made it.

Kelos: -- I found a coffin full of wood!

Wood Chuck: Wood? In a coffin? Why would there be wood in a coffin?

Dr. Van Helsing: (enters the room) I put ze wood zere. Here is a load for ze Beaver. (drops wood, leaves through the thickets)

Wood Chuck: THAT'S WOOD CHUCK!! And, THANK YOU!!!!!!! (To the party of 2) Alright, you may pass…and here's your experience for this battle…

Kelos: Um…we don't need experience. Terra's at level 99, and I've been cheating, so this will be my punishment.

Wood Chuck: (shrug) Okay, but you're missing out…

Kelos: Can you just get straight to the items received screen?

Wood Chuck: Okay. (Drops a sponge, vanishes)

Kelos: ……………………….how profound.

Terra: (forlorn) Sponge? I now have to clean…

Wood Chuck: (reappears) and for you, miss, I give an economizer, gem box, two earrings, a hero ring, infinite fenix downs, and the ability to use more than just two accessories and complete equipment. You can now use all 8 fingers, 2 thumbs, 3 necklaces, leg armor, arm armor, wrist armor, hazard masks, make-up, and a complimentary watch.

Terra: (forlorn) Now I'm being womanized…

Wood Chuck: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(explodes)

Kelos: (Nods at Terra) You may lead the way.

Terra: (Looks up at the sky) Narrator…the wood chuck ate a full tree, and you ran out of room for this fanfic episode.

(Sky rumbles): Damn…not again.

__

Next time, on Terra's Quest,Terra continues her quest! Can Kelos take much more of the unbelievable cuteness? Am I just making her look like that because I like her most? Is there another weird named location later in this fic?

Heh…of course.


	4. Another Challenge

**__**

Author's Note: Some people will never believe how hard it is to be a motivated author… Basically, if there's no motivation (Reviews), why bother continuing? Criticize, man, Criticize! Oh, yeah, lack of updates because of minimal reviews.

Disclaimer: Only the luckiest of people can own Terra. I have never had good luck, so I gave up when I first beat the game. However, Squaresoft owns her, so I guess lucky people exist…maybe. I own Kelos only.

(Terra and Kelos walk into the cave where the previously perished Wood Chuck's body lied)

Kelos: Hm…

Terra: Hm?

Kelos: …Hm…

Terra: Hm?

(Kelos walks into a cleared area, banging his head against one of the classic video game spikes that hang down)

Kelos: OUCH!!

Terra: (looks up) I've seen something like that before.

Kelos: (pulls out a book and starts rummaging the pages)

Terra: What's the book called? Can you read it very well in the dim light?

Kelos: (thinking quickly) Knowledge of the Ancients is the books title. I've been trying to figure out it's writing symbols' definition…

Terra: Can I see it?

Kelos: (Thinks of telling her no, but remembers previous chapter) …alright.

Terra: (Takes the book and starts reading with no effort: *Kelos: The American Pirates are just ahead…we must be cautious of the traps on the floor.* She hands the book back.)

Kelos: (Sweatdrop, stammering) Um, um…the…am-am-Ame--

Terra: American Pirates? Yeah, they're ahead…we need to be cautious of the floor's traps, right?

Kelos: (Bigger sweat drop, meek voice) There. (Points to a random location on the floor ahead, the spot glows and a text box appears over it: *Trap is here. Step for full effect.*)

(Suddenly, a moogle appears from the glowing spot.)

Moogle: Kupo! I am KaKaro! You can call me VeKaKo though!

Kelos: (regained confidence) Which do you perfer?

Moogle: (Ponders) Call me KaRat.

Kelos: All right, Carrot…Why would there be a spot that glows in the middle of a small cave that I've explored 15 times over and never seen before be there?

KaRat: That's KARAT, and moogles will be invading this chapter.

Terra: I thought that only mog could talk that well?

KaRat: Of course not! In the game, I was his stunt double. Of course, that jerk got paid all expenses…I got snubbed. His own Double!

Kelos: Um…I think she ditched Sabin too…

Terra: I didn't ditch them, they merely had to part.

KaRat: So, you just go around making friends to depart with them?

Terra: No, no it's not like that. You see, I didn't want them involved with what I plan on doing.

Kelos: And I had to go along because she was being cruel to some white haired guy in chapter 2.

KaRat: I see…So you two seek the Esper Cave?

Terra: How did you know that?

Kelos: (Seems everyone else except for her had a script…Oh well.)

KaRat: Like Kelos, I am a mind reader of sorts.

Spike on Cave Roof: HEY! PROGRESS!

T,K&K: Okay, sorry.

Terra: So, where is the Esper Cave?

KaRat: That's irrelevant.

Kelos: Why?

KaRat: Because a Ravenous American Pirate is watching you from deep within this cave. Beat him and I'll unlock the EC.

Terra: Alright. (*Father, here I come.*)

Kelos: Okay. (*I wonder if this trial is like the dreaded Wood Chuck?*)

SoCR: (to Kelos' mind) No.

(The moogle stays in one spot, while the other two venture deeper into the cave. Out pops a weirdo in a mask.)

WiaM: I am the Pirate of Challenges! I challenge you to a PIE EATING CONTEST!!

Kelos: Hm…sounds easy. Anything else?

WiaM/PoC: Yeah…they are sliced into 10 and stacked 13 high.

Terra: So, 130 pieces of pie?

WiaM/PoC: Yep! And the most useful information you'll get from me, is they are scalding hot!

Kelos: I accept your challenge!

WiaM/PoC: (Sinister Chuckle) Follow me then, both of you.

__

Now the tables have turned. Challenges are appearing all over the place.

Moogles are appearing again. Kelos is going to try to eat 130 slices of unknown type of pie.

What will happen? What kind is it? Is somehow this Act/Adv/Hum Fic losing sanity?

Perhaps…


End file.
